


Hitchhiker (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Winchester Sister, Winsister, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Baby breaks down in the middle of nowhere.





	Hitchhiker (Winchester x sister!reader)

‘Shut your pie hole, Sam. Last time I checked I’m the driver.’ Dean yelled as he played the same Metallica CD for the third time during this trip.

Sam rolled his eyes, ‘A radio wouldn’t hurt for a change.’

'Oh no. That’s low, even for you.’ I turned around to the back seat as I had a disgusted look on my face. 'I don’t want to listen to stupid pop songs over and over again.’

'Well, I’m tired of hearing the same shit over and over again.’ Sam huffed.

I furrowed my eyebrows, 'That’s literally what I just said.’

'Just shut up you guys. Bickering about this won’t chang-.’ Dean gets interrupted as the car slowly stopped. 'Son of a bitch.’

'Did we run out of gas?’ Sam asked from the back seat.

Dean left the car and opened the hood of the car. 'No, we just filled Baby up a while ago.’

'So what is it?’ I asked Dean after he came back in the car. His facial expression immediately changed, looking at me with a nervous smile.

'What?’

'Don’t get mad at me.’

Knowing what he was about to say, I rolled my eyes. 'Dean, please don’t tell me you didn’t check the oil before we left the bunker.’

He chuckled lightly, 'How did you guess? So spot on.’

'I told you to check it last night, Dean! Dammit.’

'I’m sorry! I totally forgot.’

'You didn’t forget to pick that girl up last night.’ Dean’s eyes widen, 'Yeah, I know everything.’

He sighed, 'Stay out of my business, Y/N! My sexy time does not concern you.’

'Well, now it does because we’re stranded in the middle of nowhere thanks to you brother.’

'Guys stop fighting.’ Sam said. 'It doesn’t help at all.’

'Thank you Sammy.’ I took a breath, appreciating him backing me up on this.

'Y/N, you should’ve known Dean was going to forget. So you are no better than him.’

My jaw dropped, ’ I don’t see you helping at all Sam. All you do is complain about the music in the car.’

'Complain? This morning you were the one complaining about sitting in the front seat. I was nice enough to even let you sit there.’

'Both of you complain too much. I’m tired of you guys blaming me for something that you guys could’ve done.’ Dean butted into the argument, making everything worse.

I groaned, having enough of this argument. I turned my body towards the window, curling up right next to the door.

'You know doing that doesn’t make you disappear right?’ Sam cackled. Without thinking, I pushed myself into the back seat, trying to tackle Sam. He continued laughing, knowing that there was no way I can beat him.

'I’m sorry, sis okay? I give up.’ He laughed as he held onto my arm. I tried to reach for his chest to hit him but he was too strong.

'You guys are so immature.’ Dean shouted as he tried to pull me off of Sam from the front seat. Eventually, I gave up; I yanked my arms away from Sam and bolted out of the car.

'Where are you going?’ Dean yelled, poking his head out the window.

Without looking back, I continued walking. 'Hitchhiking so I’m not stuck with you two dummies.’

'She’s unbelievable.’

'I heard that Sam.’ I turned around and glared at him. A horn went off from behind me, I noticed a car stopping next to me.

A rather handsome man rolled his window down, 'You lost? I can give you a ride.’

'Y/N!’ Sam screamed as he dashed towards me along with Dean.

Dean grabbed my arm and fake smiled to the man. 'You’re not going anywhere with this freak.’

'Wait, let me at least get his number.’

'Hell no.’


End file.
